Kotoamatsukami
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = None | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Impero Nascosto | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = None | education = | manga debut = Rebelling Against God | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a massive . According to Sōsuke Aizen, he is the original Hollow.Rebelling Against God Appearance Kotoamatsukami is an enormous Hollow, dwarfing even most Gillian in size. He resembles an in appearance — possessing six arms, each with a golden armband, several necklaces around its neck and upper torso, an elaborate white cloth which hangs around its left side, which obscures his Hollow hole, and a large hakama around its waist. Additionally, he possesses three faces, one on each side of his head, and whit hair which is pinned up in a bun. Unlike most Hollows, he has two skull-like masks, which, instead of covering his face, covers his breast on his upper torso. It also bears a halo, seemingly made of flaming . History According to Aizen, Kotoamatsukami appeared 4,000 years before the start of the series, as the first Hollow to have appeared in Soul Society. He was then sealed away by a young Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Durability: Kotoamatsukami has shown the impressive feat of resisting a point-blank attack from 's Bankai, showing almost no reaction to it beyond an annoyed roar, and a small stagger.Shinka Hōgyoku Transformations Kyūbi Transformation: After being struck by Suì-Fēng's Bankai, Kotoamatsukami's will is finally felt by Aizen's , resulting in a transformation. In this new form, Kotoamatsukami gains nine tails, four forelimbs, and a canine-like head; causing it to resemble a . Its size is no less impressive than it was before the transformation, as it still dwarfs the Seireitei and its inhabitants by many times. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: In this new form, comments that its spiritual energy is extraordinarily hard to sense, much like Aizen after his own Hōgyoku-induced transformation. Akujin also indicates that Kotoamatsukami already possesses enough power to destroy Soul Society while in this form. * Nueve Colas (妖怪狐ばた脚 (九尾), nueve cōras; Spanish for "Nine Tails", Japanese for "Demon Fox Thrashing"): Kotoamatsukami displays this technique shortly after transforming, using its nine tails to completely demolish all nearby structures. * (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero," Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): An attack also unleashed shortly after the Hollow transforms. Opening its mouth, Kotoamatsukami will gather a sphere of black spiritual energy, releasing it as a dense, yet vast, Cero wave — causing widespread devastation. This attack was powerful enough to kill, without effort, . Previously, this attack was thought to be reserved to the Espada, though, due to Aizen's machinations and manipulation of the Hōgyoku, Kotoamatsukami gained this rare ability upon its transformation. Influences '|別天神}}, in Japanese mythology, is the name for the first kami to have appeared collectively. Additionally, an "|阿修羅|Ashura}} is one of the lowest ranks of demigods in Buddhism. Trivia * A being like this is referenced by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto in the manga, during a flashback shortly before his death, though it is unknown what he was actually referring to. In ''Second Act'', he is, in fact, referring to this Hollow. References